人造光: Artificial Light
by Starlite1997
Summary: Mean, lazy, boyish, sarcastic, and stubborn, all words to describe Dennou, Ne. But the world is entirely fake to her. No schools were here before, so why need them now? She was born in fake, meaning she is fake. And life isn't worth being taken seriously. "What's a reality that isn't a lie?" "Why are you looking at me with such a cold face?"
1. Chapter 1

_**Star: We're back from the dead!  
Lite: No longer shall we dream!  
Star: And while we died we managed to get in debt, translating songs (2), and sweltering heat  
Lite: Title dedicated to Star's boyfriend!  
Star: I'll kill you  
Lite, Yuki, Mina, and Jess: Denial!**_

**Ne's POV**

"Let me the hell go, Max! You too Handa!" I don't wanna be near idiots. I don't wanna go to school. I don't wanna see some Endou kid they talk about. And I really don't wanna play some stupid soccer! "I'll kill both your families in your sleep!" I wanna go home. No. Not there.

"But Ne! You have to go to school or you'll become a NEET!" Really, all he's worried about is if I become a NEET. Mental sigh. How the fuck do you mentally sigh? Whatever.

"I can live like that!" It sounds like heaven. Max brings me food, water, pays my living expenses, all while I laze around trying to beat *It's a Wonderful World. That would be heaven, but a couple of dumb-arsenals, yes I say arsenals, have to mess it all up.

The brown-haired boy chirped in our conversation. "But that's not good, Ne" Oh my gosh. I can see the classroom door. I'd try to get out, but I can't beat up Max and Handa. Who would bring me my food?

We walk, though I'm dragged, into the class, and I'm immediately speechless. "Who is that half-naked dude?"

***The World Ends With You**

_**Lite: First chapter, short and lazy!  
Star: Like our mother!  
Mina: You should love your mom  
Jess: As much as you love your boyfriend Hik- *kicked*  
Star: Mata ne!**_


	2. Various Misunderstandings

**Ne's POV**

Max quickly covered my eyes. I wonder what the hell is going on.

"E-Endou! Put your uniform on right now!" Max stuttered. So that's the Endou kid he's been telling me about. Seems like a perverted weirdo. "You're gonna make Ne blind!" Over-protective much?

"Natsumi called me a whore!" What the hell? I think it was Endou who said that. And why haven't I taken Max's hands off my eyes yet? So I roughly pulled them down, only to see a boy with short brown hair only in boxers clearly marked, _"Endou" _"Natsumi, I'm not a whore! See!" He emphasized his shoulder area with his hands. "No hickeys!"

That's the worst proof I've ever seen in my life. So I had to speak up. "If you're really not a whore, you won't mind if we search your house" A few kids gave me strange looks. Okay, I don't really wanna check his house for whore-y stuff. I just wanna steal some miso ramen. When I was in Kyushu, never got miso ramen. Some tonkotsu though.

The Endou boy pointed to me. "Who are you?"

"Call me-"

Max cut in. "Knowing her, she might give you a fake name, this is Ne!" A fake name? …How'd he know…

I sighed. And the Endou kid had a big grin. "Well, Ne! I accept! I'll take the most of the soccer club with me" He glared over to a girl with hair of some color. "And show Natsumi I'm not a whore!"

"Bu-" Natsumi started.

Endou put a hand to her face. "Save it! I'll show you" And he went back, clumsily may I add, to his desk just as the teacher arrived. Then he was sent out the class for not having a uniform on. Then I was called to the front.

"This is Dennou, Ne, be nice and can someone show her around school?" Several billion, okay I lie a lot, hands shot up for the chance to miss class. I looked around the class; there were a whole lot of boys. "Okay Fubuki, you can" And the boy stood up and walked with me out the door.

"Hello, my name is Fubuki, Shirou, it's nice to meet you" He smiled at held out a hand. Which I nonchalantly refused.

"The name's Ne, but Max calls me Proxy" I dug my hands into my pockets. Another sign I didn't want to touch him.

His hand dropped. "Okay, Proxy, we-"

"I said Max calls me Proxy, I never said you could" I don't appreciate the way he looks at me. I bet he's a player. The kind of guy who thinks he can get every girl he wants and probably can. So we just walked silently for a few minutes. Just telling me landmarks, no conversation.

"Well do you have any questions?" He said with that clumsy smile I've seen in anime with that shrug. The one that's supposed to make girls say they're adorable or childish.

Well I have a question. And this has been bugging me since the first time I saw him. "Why don't you shave your eyebrows? It looks stupid" His faced drop and he didn't talk to me for the whole trip back.

When I came back and took my seat next to Max, he was telling me how Fubuki always goes after the cute girls. Since when was I cute? My hair is orange, that's not cute! I hate the word cute. "Max, why'd you call me cute?"

"Oh" He didn't seem quite taken by the question. "Because half the class is staring at you" And once you think about it, it was obvious that most of them were making various quick glances to me. My stomach started to ache.

I wish I could talk to Fubuki right now. I have another question. Why does it always feel like they're looking through me"


	3. Of Horses and Playboy

_**Ne: I just wanted to say, Katsura-Angel! I'm not cute! **_

_**Star: I'm sorry for her outburst**_

**Disclaimer: Star is not the owner of any dirty magazine or Naruto quote mentioned**

**Ne's POV – After School – Endou's Room**

So we're just sifting through stuff in his drawers. So far. No miso ramen found. Not like there would be any between boxers and soccer magazines. "No condoms, lubricant or toys here" Don't ask about my colorful vocabulary. "Check under the mattress"

Endou's face froze in shock. "No wai-" Knowing he was too late, he lowered his head in shame.

The flame kid, who's most called Gouenji, held up a magazine and skimmed through. "Th-This is NOT about soccer" His eyes were glued to the pages. Are all teenager boys girl stalking perverts?

I ripped the magazine from his hand. "Endou, you've been caught red-handed with dirty magazines" His face seemed to have invented a new shade of red. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Endou made a faint smile. "Uhm, want some ramen?" Fucking jackpot. I jumped down those stairs. Like a boss. And patiently waited at the table for Endou to give me my ramen.

Time jump. Feels familiar? Whateves. So guess what kinda ramen I'm eating? Too stupid to guess? Probably. Miso ramen! I haven't had some since ever! So I'm hasteless-ly eating the daylight out this stuff. I would think Endou's just bribing us not to tell anyone else, but he's on his second bowl so yeah.

The girl I now knew as Natsumi was staring at him. "Endou, you eat like a horse" I would agree.

Endou stood in a tantrum-like pose. "She called me a whore again!" Oh my Yoshiya. That's the friggin reason I'm here.

"Endou, you idiot! She said HORSE not WHORE!" He's a bigger idiot than that kid I did that project with in third grade. It was on rocks and minerals, and my job was to say _"Core"_ Fuckin brat told on me every time my line came.

He apologized, and we all finished eating and went outside. Did I mention that Bushy-brows was there? He kept looking at me all strange. But to be honest, everyone's looked at me strange before. Handa, who had been beside this chick Kazemaru, put his hands behind his head. "What should we do?"

The Endou boy's eyes brightened. "Let's play Kagefumi!" What happened to soccer? Also, hell no Kagefumi's the worst game I was ever forced to play in my life. The stepping on shadows thing is so retarded! He saw my nasty glare and held his hand up as to protect himself. "Maybe tomorrow we can play soccer at school? Oh, welcome to the club Ne! Bye guys!"

Hold up, wait a minute, lemme put some sound up in this. "Bu-" What is with Max putting his hand over my mouth these days. He said bye and dragged me off down the street. A good thirteen yards from Endou's house, he let go. "What the hell Max!"

He moved away a few feet. "I forgot to tell you, I signed you up" He could see me stirring up my signature death glare. "Hey! There were two clubs left! This and Dance! Take your pick!" I softened up. I nearly thanked him too but… hell no.

"You and your lucky ass"

We reached our designated street where we separated; he said something that caught me off guard. "Tell your mom I said hi"

"Sure" And I sped off to my place of residence. I opened the door and threw my bag on the floor. "Yo, Gazelle, Max says yo"

_**Star: Wondering why the chapters are short? It's 'cos I'm writing them all by myself**_


	4. Horseplay and Family Affairs

**Ne's POV**

I just found out the most important thing in the world. Neku dies THREE times. "Damn you, Yoshiya!" I'm just starting Week Three when Max calls. I just get home and he's already calling, clingy much? He says he bought concert tickets. Didn't tell me which band just said they cost a lot so I better come. I was in the middle of playing It's a Wonderful World and talking when I'm interrupted from doing nothing.

"Proxy! Come downstairs right now!" He calls me Proxy, I call him Burn, and we call Midorikawa, Kiyama, and Suzuno, Reize, Gran, and Gazelle. I don't know how long it's been like that but whateves. Wait. Oh frick, I know why he called me down. Better bring my phone and bag.

So I walk downstairs for my annual strip search. Yes. I said strip search. Burn, Reize, and Gran check through my personal belongings while Gazelle follows me wherever I go. That basically strips me of all freedom. If you thought I actually meant strip, you have a sick mind. "Hurry up!" That girly voice sounds like Gazelle.

"I'm coming! Shut up!" I remember the last time we had one of these, last month. When Gazelle started following me, I went to Max's house. Gazelle nearly ate all the poor kid's ice-cream! So I kicked the boy out. Literally. When we got home, he couldn't walk straight, and Burn kept smiling whenever he saw Gazelle like that. I swear, some people were gonna think the wrong stuff if they kept that up.

I throw Burn and Reize my bag while Gran goes into my room. Next thing I know Reize is holding my phone to my face and laughing. "Seems like someone got a friendly text!" And written in nice letters, I got a text that can be taken in any way. _"Wanna play later?" _And as if Gazelle's protective older-brother senses kicked in, he ran to my side.

"I will not leave your side!" Like he ever does on strip search days. So I reply with a _"Whateves" _Now Gazelle is staring at me I'm the worst criminal in the lot.

I glare at him. "You got a staring problem, Gazelle?" He was taken aback.

"Ne" He began seeming unsure of how to end. "Why don't you call us by our names?" I really don't see why he's getting all soft about labels. "I know Nagumo calls us by those names, but at least he throws in a Suzuno once in a while, why can't you do the same?"

Ugh. I wanna ditch him right now. He sounds weak and whiny. "Because your name is Gazelle, and my name is Proxy, that's how things are and always will be" And I began leaving Sun Garden to Max's House. Gazelle stood on the steps smiling.

"Have fun!" He smiled, though I could feel the worry in his heart.

Time jump. Now this sounds really familiar. I'm at Max's House. Handa's here, like always. We're watching this American movie, Scott Pilgrim vs The World. It's my favorite movie in the world, even if I have to watch with subs. "Lol! It's milk and eggs bitch!" That's my favorite part. I pound the heck out of Handa for no reason. I don't know why. Funny things must get me riled up.

I called Burn and told him I'd be staying over at Max's with him and Handa. In the backround, I could her Gazelle's over-protective cries of _"Tell her to come back now!" _and _"Nagumo Haruya, you better not ignore me!" _And then Kiyama just had to yell the worst thing anyone can yell. _"My little girl's losing her virginity!" _I'll beat him up when I get home. But seriously, it's not like I haven't stayed at Max's before. I heard Burn sigh. "Okay, just don't stay up too late"

"I'm not a child" And I hung up on him.

"What should we do, I'm bored" Handa said with that classic Handa face.

Max jumped on his knees and crawled towards me. "Let's have fun"

In the distance, I could hear some girl screaming and cursing. Whoops. Guess I didn't turn off my phone after all. This time I made sure to hang it up well. "Okay, what do you mean by fun" I don't move away and he just brushes against me. "Dude" He hovers close above me. What the hell is he doing?

He lowers himself. In mere seconds his face is like five inches from my face. "Uh, Ne, can we" Handa's not far away. Max gets closer; he has my wrists pinned to the plush bed. Then he suddenly says. "Ambush!"

Damn it! I knew I should have hit him off the second I smelt something fishy. Now we're stuck in a heated wrestling match. This is the same thing I did to him last time I went over. Wrestling is sorta our thing. Handa's throwing popcorn at me. "Boys rule!" He's cheering for Max, who's obviously losing. Now I'm sitting on Max's back so… automatic win!

So I sit down acting like nothing happened. "So what we gonna do know"

Max smiled. "Either we eat or we sleep"

"Sleep" Me and Handa ironically said at the same time. Max knows he's not a good cook; he burnt my pancakes, and forced me to eat them. I coughed char for a week. He frowned and turned off the light. We all slept in Max's bed. Me on the end, Max in the middle, you get the rest. My last thought of the night, this pillow feels like air


	5. The Deets

_**Ne: I am not cute! I may say things that sound cute, but when it comes from me, IT'S NOT CUTE!**_

**Ne's POV**

Time jump. I'm at school, yay! Not. So today's Prank Day. Me, Maxxy, and Hando, we've been planning what we're each gonna do.

The rules of Prank Day. One, work alone. Two, Do NOT get arrested. Three, if you DO get arrested and or caught, do NOT rat out the rest of us.

We prank hard-core so we NEED those rules. I can't wait 'til class ends.


End file.
